


goodbye

by saintoftears



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, self indulgent p a i n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintoftears/pseuds/saintoftears
Summary: genevieve remembers too much.





	goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaiser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiser/gifts).



_ the darkness. the angry screams of hatred. the fear inside of their beating hearts. the worry that consumed her. doanrah was dying. blood was seeping through her robes, pouring out of her hands. her ghost had gone dormant some time ago, so he was of no help. genevieve felt helpless when the warlock had to lay down to rest. “go on without me, please, my lady,” she begged, her voice groggy and slow.  _

 

_ for a moment, genevieve is taken back to another time. another life, one she has forgotten. it is the same situation, the love of her life, dying. the screams approaching. “leave me, please. save our children,” says the unidentifiable figure. it doesn't matter that she can’t see their face. she knows the voice. it’s doanrah. genevieve’s trying to stay, to tell her that they don’t have kids. but she feels her body pull away from the dying figure. she turns and there is two, terrified. “why isn’t momma getting up?” genevieve doesn’t answer as she scoops them up. they don’t make it though, and doanrah watches with her last breath as genevieve is shot through the head. _

 

_ when genevieve comes back to the present, she is filled with a righteous anger. “i’m not leaving you. not again.” her voice is filled with a cold determination, one that doanrah recognizes. it’s a promise, one that she wishes that genevieve would not make. but it’s too late to stop her, she realizes, as she feels the small hunter pick her up with ease. she is radiant with light, and doanrah knows that at least in her final moments, she is safe. that genevieve will be safe. it is comforting, being wrapped in such a gentle presence, protected from her pain by someone she trusts and loves. when they finally escape, doanrah is dead. she is heartbroken. twice now, she could not saved the one she loved, and as she feels the darkness take root in the very heart of her soul, she knows that she could not save even herself.  _

 

Genevieve bolts upright with a suddenness that she did not realize she had nearly woken her lover, who was sound asleep for what seemed like the first time in ages. She looks down at her hands, and looks into the mirror that sits on the wall on the other side of their room. The Traveler, and the Moon behind it, illuminate her scarred body, and she feels shame. 

 

Three times she could not save herself, three times she could not save her lover. If she cannot even protect herself, how can she protect hundreds of thousands, who have only one life to give? 

 

When she climbs out of bed, she hears a tired voice from the bed and curses herself for waking him. “You’re doing it again.”

 

“I can’t sleep. I’m just getting fresh air.”

 

“It’s more than that. We both know it.”

 

Genevieve just stands there for a moment, arms wrapped around her body defensively. It doesn’t take long for the other to climb out of their bed and come up behind her, making sure she is aware of his presence before holding her in a gentle embrace. 

 

She turns into it, trembling, much sooner than she would ever admit. It is safety and warmth, much more than she’s ever been, and she wishes that she could give back what everyone has lost on her account. She wishes she could repay the debt she owes, especially unto him, but right now she accepts it, because she’s tired, because she wants to forget that she never had the chance to say goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> i love making myself sad


End file.
